Open Up Your Eyes
by RushTogether67
Summary: my first attempt at a jack and riddick story. thme meeting my way. read please.
1. Chapter 1

With no way out, just him and her. Alone. The others were gone, they weren't dead just trying to find the "Stuff" for the skiff.

(Jack's point of view)

I pretended I was asleep so I could talk to him alone, just us. I tried to steady my breathing as I walked toward him. He was chained, but I wasn't fazed.

I knew he could get out if he wanted to, but he didn't. His breathing was deep, but shallow. He appeared to be sleeping, but I knew he wasn't. His chest didn't rise enough and he didn't seem to be as relaxed as he should be.

My feet seemed to move me closer to him. I realized then I wanted to see his eyes. I wanted to be a part of them. I wanted him to only see me, the real me.

"Riddick," I spoke in a high pitched firm voice.

"Kid…what are you doing here?" His deep voice asked.

I shivered momentarily, but not enough for him to notice. At least that's what I thought.

"My names Jack, ya know?" I spoke as if trying to pretend I didn't know how to not be nervous.

"Jack," My name rolled off his tongue so easily I knew it was too good to be true.

"I wanted to really talk to you," I spoke out.

He moved his head to match the angle of mine, "What was it?"

I moved toward him again before asking, "Is it true…What they're saying about your eyes?"

He chuckled lightly I could tell he was amused, but it didn't stop me from gasping as he teased, "Come closer and I'll show you"

He must have saw my cheeks redden because his light chuckles turned into full blown out laughing.

"Riddick…Can I?" I whispered now standing in front of him.

He nods his head.

My hand reaches towards his goggles and I push them on top of his head. His eyes are closed and I didn't understand. I thought that maybe he would know I could see through him with one glance.

"Riddick…Please open up your eyes," My voice was desperate and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't understand why when I touched him my heart pounded incredibly fast or my breathing practically stopped.

His eyes opened wide revealing the most precious gift ever. His eyes looked like an eclipse, my eclipse.

My finger rubbed along his face and I could feel him physically see him trying not to melt into my touch.

"Closer," He breathed out into my hand.

My mind didn't register anything other than wanting me closer, but if I got any closer I'd be on him.

"Riddick….I---," My sentence was cut short as he demanded in a husky voice, "Jack…please"

The desperation in his voice made me give in, I told myself.

As I crawled on his lap I realized then he would know my secret, my dark secret. My face was directly in front of his and I was frozen to him.

"Jack," His voice made me come back to him again, but my breath caught when he said the words, "I know"

My eyes widened and I gasped out, "How?"

He gave a warm chuckle before saying, "Baby, first your scent doesn't even resemble a mans and second, you don't have the same 'equipment' I have."

I looked down at his "Equipment" wondering what it'd fell like to have it in-----.

I blushed deeply realizing exactly what I was thinking about. He must have known because when I looked up at him he was smirking.

I buried my face into his neck embarrassed. I squirmed around for a bit trying to get comfortable on his lap. I knew I should have stopped when I felt him hardening underneath me, but I didn't.

I moved my head back looking at him closely. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. His eyes opened when he realized I was staring at him. Our eyes connected in a heated gaze that nothing could break.

"Riddick..." I breathed out.

My head leans up to his and I could see his eyes darting between my eyes and my soft innocent, never been kissed, lips.

Our lips touch for a brief second until till I hear the sounds of shouting and other people start to come in.

I scramble to get off him, but not before kissing him again, leaving him and myself, in a complete mess.

He stares at me until the other come closer and looks at us strangely and asks, "What have you two been doing?"

"Just talking," I replied quickly.

They look at us for a few moments before shrugging there shoulder and forgetting about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I go see Riddick he's in the same spot, but this time with no restraints. I look and see the holes in the walls where the chains should connect.

I wondered to myself what made him angry enough to break free. I thought of the last time I came in here and John's had a gun pointed at Riddick's head threatening him to take some deal, but when Riddick hesitated John's hit him in the head with the gun and told him to take it. So he did.

"Jack…I know your there…come here baby," His voice was gentle soothing my every negative thought.

I walk to him quickly needing his warm hands touching my body. I was 15 so Riddick never touched me below my waist. It excited me still, having him touch me, or kissing my neck, or him breathing my name onto my skin.

"Riddick," my voice broke as I spoke his name, "Tell me you won't leave me"

I knew I was begging, but I needed him more than anyone at that moment. Tears cascaded down my face and fell onto his hands. His eyes widened when he realized I was crying, pulling me tight against his chest he stroked his fingers through my hair whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Jack, I won't leave you," He was lying I knew that, but I let him continue telling me this.

I nodded my head furiously, "I need you," My voice was desperate, so desperate that it terrified me.

"I know you do…I need you too. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sounded like he actually cared. I could believe that he cared about me. I could also believe that he was sorry too.

I clung on to him as tight as I could for as long as I could.

"Riddick…please…just hold me," I slumped against his chest in exhaustion. His arms wrapped tightly around me holding me close. His deep breathing lured me into a deep and calming sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning expecting to still be in his arms, but I'm not. He moved me. Probably because they were going to come back soon and if I was in his arms it'd be awkward and hard to explain.

I looked up and saw Carolyn asking Riddick if she could see his eyes. I heard him reply back, "You're going to have to come a lot closer"

I couldn't bear to hear or see the rest, so I closed my eyes and blocked them out until I heard her gasp at the sight of his eyes.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" I asked feigning innocence pretending that I've never seen those beautiful eyes before.

He looks up at me and his eyes soften for a minute before giving me a sharp look, "Gotta kill a few people"

"Okay. I can do that," I look directly at him and his eyes are telling me no.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol kools to do a shine job on your eyeballs"

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Carolyn yells at me to leave.

I run up the stairs taking one more glance at Riddick. The last thing I heard was "cute kid."

I couldn't stop the jealousy from forming as I left the two alone. My heart ached and I couldn't shake the feeling.

I was mad at him. My heart could sense that. Hell, I bet he could sense it. I stayed clear away from him not wanting to start an argument we couldn't explain.

I could hear him come up from behind me, but he left no room to escape. His arms wrapped around my tiny fragile body.

"Riddick," My voice was laced with anger as I struggled to break free.

"Don't move," His words were deep and frightening, for a minute I thought he might have hurt me.

I squirmed against his hold, "please let me go"

"Jack…Don't be afraid," his voice made me shiver, but in a tense terrified way.

"Riddick…Why?" My voice betrayed me letting him know everything I tried to keep to myself.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" The tone of his voice confused me and I didn't know how to react, so I just let him hold me to his chest.

I spoke one word and he seemed to get it, "Carolyn"

"Jack… Baby your actually jealous… of her," He chuckled deeply making me shiver again.

I didn't say anything as he continued to speak, "Jack… look at me," I look up at his goggles covered eyes, "You have me…You may not know it, but you do"

I nod my head and say. "Come with me"

He lets go of me and lets me walk away, but this time he's following.

The second we enter the skiff he has me pinned against the wall by the door. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"She'd never compare to you," He whispered to me before nipping at my exposed skin.

"Don't lie to me," I thrusted me body against his as hard as I could. He growls deep inside his throat and I feel myself start to lose control, "I wish I was older"

His lips hovered over my own until he leaned over and began leaving soft kisses on my lips.

"Me too jack. Me too," His words were echoing in the silence.

….So is anyone extremely disappointed that Jack/Kyra isn't going to be in the new movie I am….


End file.
